


fingers

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: :), M/M, Maycury Week, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: Freddie's fingers ache and Roger wants him to meet his friend.





	fingers

Freddie’s fingers were raw again. He could hardly write the words bouncing around his head with the pounding in his fingertips. The feeling made him curse his soulmate. It was like this every other day, but it reminded Freddie that they were out there, waiting for him. But when he sang his voice raw it felt like a little revenge. Like a game.

-

“Fred, just meet him,” Roger whined from behind a stack of clothes.

“Darling I have to study-” Freddie tried. 

“You are an _ art major. _ What do you even _ study?” _ The blond shrieked, stomping into the older’s eye line. The singer huffed, fumbling with the cloth in front of him, trying to fold it in a presentable way. 

“Roger, you know I love a good party but I won’t know anyone there and you’ll run off with some bird or bloke and leave me to get drunk in the corner,” Freddie stated, walking to another stack of clothes and rearranging them. He heard his friend groan and his heavy footfalls after him. 

“Look. You’re my best mate and so is he. I have no idea how you two haven’t met before but _ please? _” Roger gave his best puppy eyes and Freddie sighed in defeat. The blond grinned at his friend. 

“Have I ever told you how much I value your friendship,” Roger said in a fake sweet tone, fluttering his lashes as Freddie shook his head at his antics. 

As they got back to work, Freddie tried to ignore his sore fingers. 

-

The party was nothing out of the ordinary but for some reason, Freddie was nervous. The party was supposed to start in an hour but it seemed like people didn’t care that they were too early. As soon as he was in the door, he hunted for Roger’s blond head but he couldn’t spot him anywhere in the crowd. He wormed his way around the dance floor until he ran into Tim. 

“Oh! Fred! I had no idea you were coming!” Freddie opened his mouth to speak but the other man cut him off before he could get anything out.

“Roger’s in the bathroom helping Brian out with… something but-” Time didn’t get a chance to finish his slurred sentence as Freddie shot him a half-smile and made his way down the hallway that the bassist nodded towards. 

As he went further down the hall, his fingers began aching and his breath got shorter. Finally, he heard the unmistakable sound of Roger complaining and opened the door. Freddie winced as he turned the knob, the cool metal irritating his fingers. 

He saw a tall man with curly hair standing across from his friend. Roger was caring for his hands while the tall man fidgeted, obviously in pain. Freddie felt his heart stop as soon as he met the stranger’s eyes.

He had always wondered what it would be like when he met his soulmate. When he was little, he dreamed about meeting them in a disgustingly romantic way; running into them on the street, having them catch him sketch on the front lawn of his school or something just as ridiculous. But here he was, meeting him in the bathroom at a party with Roger ranting about people showing up so early.

Roger went quiet after a moment, realizing that his two friends weren’t speaking.

“Guys?” He asked quietly.

“What on earth did you do to my hands,” Freddie demanded.

“I play guitar…” The curly-haired man responded. Roger looked at both of them, thinking about Fred’s choice of words. _ My hands? But it’s Brian that… _

“Ohhhh,” Roger breathed, slowly moving out of the bathroom. “I’m just gonna-” And he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Freddie moved to inspect Brian’s hands. They were an angry red with deep lines cutting through the pads of his fingers and were turning a shade of purple. He turned the tap on and eased them under the cool flow.

“I’m Freddie. You are…?” He prompted, drying off the other’s fingers gently.

“I’m Brian, Brian May.” He said softly, the music from the other room filling the short silence. As gentle as he could, Freddie pressed Brian to sit on the toilet cover, letting him relax. Then the older man began to dress his fingers, just like he would when Roger had drummed too hard and had developed blisters on his palm.

He worked quickly and once he was done, he looked his soulmate in the eye and pressed a light kiss to each one of his wrapped fingers. It brought a light smile to Brian’s face, infecting Freddie so bad that he forgot to cover his teeth.

“You’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagined,” The guitarist whispered into the bathroom. The words caused Freddie’s breath to catch, smiling a tiny bit more.

“I’m sorry for making you lose your voice,” He apologized, absentmindedly massaging the other’s fingers. “I sing too much sometimes.” He said, a faint blush coating his cheeks.

Brian shook his head. “I really don’t mind. It’s like a game.” He grinned, eyes soft as he intertwined their hands together in the awful light of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles!


End file.
